


Past Imperfect, Present Tense

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy's mistress has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect, Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melisande88, who requested a non-fluffy Harry Potter/Labyrinth crossover with Lucius/Sarah. Some time ago, I wrote a story called [_Future Perfect_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/124050) and while you don't have to read that story to understand this, I wrote this thinking that it would fit nicely into that universe.

Lucius had found her wandering alone in Diagon Alley. She'd immediately brightened at the sight of him, although he was certain that they'd never met. Tall, dark-haired and beautiful, Sarah had smiled slyly and told him that he reminded her of someone she used to know, but she'd declined to elaborate.

She claimed that she'd simply followed someone into The Leaky Cauldron and then through the entrance to Diagon Alley. Muggle repelling charms inevitably failed in her presence and she was completely undeterred by them. Even if she couldn't wield it, the magic that permeated this world reached out and embraced her, recognising her as having been marked by something or someone, and whilst she wasn't a witch, she'd obviously been touched by magic. It swirled around her like the heady scent of perfume, but she refused to explain its origin.

Lucius could have forced the explanation out of her, but her air of mystery was infinitely more intriguing.

He kept Sarah well away from his other life. He would never leave Narcissa — his standing in the community wouldn't allow that, nor did he truly wish it — but he couldn't bring himself to give up Sarah, either. She was his darkest secret: Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood and Death Eater, had taken a Muggle as a lover.

He leased an out-of-the-way cottage for Sarah and installed her there with a house elf to tend to her needs. She'd laughed and ignored the creature's name, insisting that it answer to Hoggle, and when she'd become entranced by a barn owl at Eeylops Emporium, Lucius had indulged her.

Sometimes, for his amusement, Sarah would act out scenes from an unfamiliar play, always taking the part of a princess searching for a stolen child. In the flickering candlelight of the cottage, there were moments when Lucius would have sworn that she was performing for the owl rather than for him. That's when he began to suspect that she wasn't quite sane.

She particularly enjoyed brushing his hair, and Lucius would sit on the bed, his head tipped back and eyes closed, almost purring in pleasure as she hummed under her breath and slowly drew the brush through his long blond hair.

Sarah was never afraid of him, even when was cruel to her. Oddly enough, she seemed to relish that sort of behaviour. Oh, not physical violence — neither of them enjoyed that — but she blossomed in the face of cutting wit and harsh disdain, and it was during the moments when his words were the harshest and his tone the most biting that she would begin to lose control. It was then that she would come closest revealing her secret. Those moments were the ones when she would almost call him by another name. Her lips would begin forming the first syllable, but she always caught herself at the last instant.

It was a simple dance that led to her undoing. Lucius purchased a gilded music box for her — a trifle, really — and had waltzed her around the room, eventually pulling her down onto the bed with him.

During her climax, she'd screamed out a name and, surprised, he'd tried to pull back, but it was too late. His own orgasm had already started, and his back bowed and hips thrust forward, trying to bury himself as deeply as possible inside her. Pleasure slashed through him with a white-hot razor's edge and he slumped forward to catch his breath, uncaring if he crushed her.

The satisfaction at finally having a clue to her past was tempered by the surprising pain of hearing another man's name on her lips.

Lucius turned his head and whispered into the shell of her ear. "Who is Jareth?"

 

**The End**


End file.
